


Простое вычитание

by sige_vic, WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [39]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Юко думает о том, что скажет тройняшкам в тот день, когда они сделают простые подсчеты.





	Простое вычитание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simple Subtraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235289) by [El Staplador (elstaplador)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador). 



Юко казалось, будто она присела первый раз за весь день. А может, так оно и было. Наконец-то она уложила девочек. Они, конечно, еще не спят — было бы глупо на это надеяться. Из их комнаты слышались приглушенные голоса: «Нет, но Джей-Джей... А может, Виктор? Нет, Юрио!» С усталой улыбкой Юко сложила одеяло и пересчитала гаджеты. Все три. Тройняшки наверняка протащили контрабандой в свою спальню парочку журналов о фигурном катании, но, по крайней мере, они не смогут ничего запостить в интернет. Юко вытащила собственный телефон и снова поменяла пароль — скорее из чувства долга: на самом деле она понимала, что это ничего не изменит.

Кто бы сомневался, что все три будут с ума сходить от фигурного катания. Юко удивлялась, что она вообще могла ожидать чего-то другого. Учитывая то, что назвали их в честь прыжков, росли они рядом с катком (как мило, что руководство благосклонно смотрело сначала на младенцев, спящих в корзинках позади стола, а потом и на маленьких девочек, носящихся туда-сюда вокруг катка), зачаты были на льду...

Ну, не совсем, но рядом — и, может, если бы Юко предвидела последствия той страстной возни в раздевалке, она бы поступила по-другому. А может, и нет. В конце концов, она и тогда понимала, как неразумно их поведение, но их обоих это не остановило...

В общем, учитывая все это, неудивительно, что их дочери знали о фигурном катании не меньше любого комментатора. 

В данный момент их интересовало только настоящее и будущее, и взгляды их были устремлены в звездные вершины, куда уже взлетели или вот-вот должны были влететь Юри, Юрио и Виктор, но пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем им придет в голову оглянуться на прошлое и обратить внимание на местную историю. Пусть только затем, чтобы отследить ранние успехи Юри.

И тогда они обнаружат записи об их матери: «большой потенциал», «уверенное катание», но «как обидно, прогресса, судя по всему, достичь не удалось», а затем «снята с соревнования», — и останется только простое вычитание: отнять дату ее последнего соревнования от дня их рождения и получить примерно шесть месяцев.

Для девочек, которые в шесть лет уже понимают, как работает система баллов в фигурном катании, это будет совсем несложно.

И Юко до сих пор не была уверена в том, что она им тогда скажет. Иногда она прокручивала в голове отдельные предложения — не совсем речь, ведь невозможно предсказать, когда именно всплывет эта тема и какие вопросы они зададут, — но она готовила опорные пункты, которые будет важно проговорить. Не только очевидное: «Пользуйтесь презервативами!» До таких советов они в любом случае еще не доросли, хотя ей нужно будет внимательно отслеживать момент, когда дорастут. Но пока она была готова сказать им что-нибудь из следующего списка:

«Да, я могла бы продвинуться дальше, но кто знает, насколько дальше?» (Она не сомневалась, что у девочек будет на этот счет свое мнение, но, возможно, они любезно оставят его при себе.)  
«Возможно, я уже достигла к тому времени своего пика». (А возможно, и нет.)  
«Юри задолго до этого сильно меня превзошел». (Это было и так всем известно.)  
«Есть много способов закончить карьеру в фигурном катании». (По крайней мере, этот способ — быстрый.)  
«Например, из-за травмы. И если уж мое тело меня подвело — здорово, что я хоть что-то хорошее от этого получила». (После травмы она тоже вряд ли смогла бы вернуться.)  
«Да, это был настоящий шок». (В самом деле?)  
«Это помогло мне принять решение, которое, возможно, стоило принять еще раньше». (Наверное, это даже было близко к правде.)  
«Но вы ведь понимаете, что у меня был выбор». (И она как следует обдумала оба варианта.)  
«Мне жаль, что я так рано ушла из спорта». (А кому бы не было жаль?)  
«Но мне не жаль, что вы появились в моей жизни». 

Юко пока не знала, как будет проходить этот разговор — и состоится ли он всего один раз, или два, или три, — но она пообещала себе, что обязательно скажет последнюю фразу. Потому что это правда. Даже — она сделала паузу в своих мыслях, чтобы удалить компрометирующую Юри фотографию, хоть и поздно — она явно уже распространилась по всему интернету, — несмотря на то, что девочки снова влезли в ее аккаунт.


End file.
